Electric-field-based combustion control systems use electric fields to manipulate the movement of electrically charged molecules (e.g., ions) that are a natural production of the combustion process. The controlled electric field creates electrostatic forces (e.g., Coulombic body forces) within a gas cloud created by the combustion process that can be manipulated to control flame shape, heat transfer, and other flame characteristics. At the same time, the controlled electric field can help influence combustion chemistry to suppress formation of pollutants at the flame source.
Generally, these combustion control systems involve the use of one or two or more tubular, planar, or post-type electrodes fabricated from macroscopic metallic sheets, pipes, or rods. However, the ability of such electrodes to control electric fields can be limited and lacking in precision. Moreover, such electrodes can be susceptible to heat-induced failure and/or significant wear.
Therefore, developers and users of combustion control systems continue to seek improved designs for combustion control systems.